Aquatic Depopulation Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers Walkthrough *The aim of this area is to use your fishing skills to hook up and catch enough fish to score enough points to beat the opposing team. As with all areas, there is a 30 minute time limit that starts on entry into Everbloom Hollow, so enter the area as soon as you can to avoid wasting any time. Buffs and reraise are not necessary as there is no fighting involved in this mission. *You will be competing against Joulet and Gallijaux (the two NPCs fishing in Port San d'Oria with Ufanne by their side, known as "Knights of the Claret Carp". *Upon entry talk to the goblin Baitabriq who will ask if you want him to show you the ropes. *You will be instructed to catch fish and return them to Reelarik in exchange for points. The first team to a designated number of points will be victorious. The number of points required vary depending on the situation. Multiple members and Maze Runes used in maze construction may change this number. Reported target scores have been 2000 (Maze Rune 117 used), 3000 (average) and 4500. *The fishing holes inside Everbloom Hollow are by default freshwater, so if using your own rod and bait you may want to make sure you have the appropriate setup for the area. The fishing holes are implied to contain every species of fish, with maybe some that haven't been seen yet (unconfirmed). (See table below for examples). **This can be changed by using Maze Rune 117 when constructing your maze to turn the fishing holes into saltwater, resulting in a different variety of fish. (Verified - See table below) *You are instructed not to be a "Greedalox" and limit your catches to 3 of the same species of little fish, or 1 of the same species of large fish, and to bring your catches "fresh" as he does not want half-rotted carcasses. He's implying that he wont accept fish caught outside the MMM area. *After you have spoken to Baitabriq the contest will start and you will see text saying "And we're fishing, ladies and gents!" *Gallijaux, Joulet and Ufanne will run towards a fishing hole and begin fishing, it is suggested you do the same. You do not have to fish at the same hole as them. Equip your fishing rod and bait (if you have not done so already) and start fishing! **The fishing holes inside Everbloom Hollow carry a stock of fish. If there are fish in the hole you will see sparkles in the water. If there are no sparkles in the water then there will be no fish. As the holes get fished by you and the NPCs the sparkles will disappear and move to a different fishing hole. Change fishing spots when this occurrs and continue fishing as normal. If you see "You lost your catch due to your lack of skill." when reeling in a fish, it means the last fish in stock was caught while you were reeling up yours and the water hole is now empty. *If you do not have a rod and/or bait, talk to Baitabriq who will give you a MMM Fishing Rod and MMM bait: insect ball-like (Regular MMM Ball), meatball-like (Large MMM Ball), and minnow (Maze Monger Minnow) if you ask him for supplies. You are only allowed one of each item at any one time (i.e. one stack of bait), if you ask for more while still in possession of the same item you are told not to be a Greedalox. Return to him to collect more once you have used up your supplies. These stay in your inventory after you leave the zone. *During the contest you will see Gallijaux and Joulet talk in /say regarding catches and losses. This will give you an indication of whether they are successful in reeling in their catches or not. If you are nearby you will also see what fish they have caught. *Fish in the usual way and you will eventually catch fish that will be marked as temporary items (they will appear at the top of your inventory in red). Turn these in to Reelarik and he will award you points depending on the type and size of fish you have caught. Small fish will appear as ! catches, large fish and monsters will appear as !!! catches (in the same way as standard fishing). *While fishing it is still possible to catch monsters (crabs, pugils, leeches and slimes), however these monsters will not attack you and will have a green NPC name Fresh Catch. Upon reeling in a monster you will often see the text "You feel overburdened and weighed down." This will inflict you with movement speed down (varying % dependant on the type of monster fished up) and the monster will follow you when you move until you return to Reelarik with a fish or it consumes your catch and then loses interest and walks away. There is also a chance that Reelarik will award you points for catching these, however the amount of points may be very small in comparison to fish. You must have a fish in your possession in order to talk to Reelarik to receive points for the monster you have caught. Talking to him without a fish in your possession will do nothing. **Upon catching a Pugil, Reelarik was excited. He awarded 100 points and joked about eating the fish. **Upon catching a Leech, the Leech ate the small fish I had caught in my possession (similar to the Feathered Foe). **Upon catching a Slime, the Slime ate the large fish I caught after reeling the monster in. Reelarik awarded 300 points for the Slime when talking to him with an uneaten fish in possession. *There are also bird monster NPCs called Feathered Foe lurking around the maze. These will not attack you; however, they will eat all the fish in your possession that you have not turned into Reelarik should you stray too close to one. Upon consuming your haul they "lose interest" and disappear. **This can be useful to know should you be fishing with a partner; one person can allow a small, low-point fish to be consumed so the monster will disappear allowing your partner clear access to Reelarik to trade in a larger catch. *Periodically a scoreboard will be displayed showing the current status of the competition. *Continue to fish until you have turned in enough fish to accumulate the required number of points and beaten the opposing team. *Once you have accumulated enough points you are sent to a new area, from there you see 3 fishermen; Polih Rejonah (Mithra), Leppi-Rippi (Tarutaru), or Claraisse (Elvaan) and Baitabriq. Talk to the goblin and pick one of the three fishermen to fish up a chest containing your reward(s). As with all other MMM areas, if your party leader has CC points there is a chance a second chest will spawn for the party leader. *Depending on which NPC you choose you will receive the fish they catch and the possibility of another, random item (see table below). Fish Points (from observations) Rewards |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Final table incomplete, needs more reward data User submissions for data **i chose the mithra & got an emporer fish, 2 sandfish & a brigands chart **Upon two successful runs (Both times we had to reel in 4500 points, not 3000), Seagull Ring and Heron Ring were obtained in the chests fished up by the NPC (we chose the Tarutaru both times.) Also in each chest we got a Red Terrapin and 2 Shining Trout - Ladyari **Claraisse fished a treasure chest with Maze Rune 017 Supreme Might and 6 moat carps. **Polih Rajonah fished me up Maze Rune 117, Emperor Fish and 2 Sandfish. **Claraisse fished up Maze Rune 012 and 6 Moat Carp. *Me and few others gonna do this everyday till we get rings. We all bought a pre-made maze copy (Maze Tabula R02, Maze Voucher 08, Runes 016, 020, 094). Here is what we got (we all picked taru). -SirOrin **1 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 055 **2 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart, Giant Chirai **3 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart **4 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 **5 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Brigand's Chart, Maze Rune 117 **6 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Heron Ring, Brigand's Chart **7 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 055, Heron Ring **8 Leppi-Rippi: Red Terrapin, Shining Trout x2 --- Maze Rune 086 *Polih Rajonah: Emperor Fish, Sand Fish x2 --- Maze Rune 044, Brigand's Chart, Flat Shield.